Man's Worst Friend/Quotes
*'Foop:' Seeing Timmy Turner and his family so happy MAKES ME WANNA TOSS MY COOKIES! (he throws his cookies at the wall). Great! Now I broke my cookies. ---- *'Foop:' Am I dead? It is difficult to tell because I'm already blue and after all you are here. *'Grim Reaper:' Relax. I don't have your schedule for a while. Oh, this is fun. You're gonna perish on a toilet. *'Foop:' SWEET HOME ALABAMA! I'm never going potty again! ---- *'Grim Reaper:' How about something more traditional, like an anti-dog? You know, man's worst friend? *'Foop:' Wait a minute. This must be the Anti-Sparky. What do you call him? *'Grim Reaper:' We call him Anti-Sparky. *'Foop:' Not very creative, but as long as his name is not Burney, I'm good. So, what does he eat? *'Grim Reaper:' A question is, WHO does he eat. *'Anti-Sparky:' I'd like to have you for dinner! *'Foop:' Oh, how very kind! I'm wide open for saturday. Should we make a potluck? *(Anti-Sparky starts to growl) *'Foop:' Oh! Have ME for dinner! He's horriyfing! And by that, I mean I take him! I'll switch this monster for Turner's dog and bring misery to their lives forever! *'Grim-Reaper:' That'll be a hundred dollars. *'Foop:' Uh... that's about hundred dollars more that I was prepared to pay. *'Grim-Reaper:' No, I'll give you the money to take this beast of my hands! *'Foop:' Well, that's not alarming at all. Oh, one last thing before I go. Do you have a restroom I could use? *'Grim-Reaper:' You know... I wouldn't do that if I were you. *'Foop:' Right. The potty thing. It's gonna be uncomfortable trip home. ---- *'Wanda': Shouldn't you be doing your homework, Timmy? *'Timmy': I already did it. Actually Sparky did it for me. *'Wanda': The French Poodle Revolution... "In 1789 Marie Antoinette said to the people of France: let them eat kibble...". Timmy, I'm not sure this is right. *'Timmy': Whatever. The point is Sparky did my homework so I don't have to. He really is the best dog ever. ---- *'Anti-Sparky: '''Now that we are working together there are a couple of ground rules you'll need to follow Poop. *'Foop:' It's Foop. *'Anti-Sparky: Don't correct me! *(Foop screams like a little girl) *'Anti-Sparky: '''As for the first ground rule. The others are: never look me in the eye, and never raise your voice at me! Understood? *'Foop: Yes. *'Anti-Sparky:' Whaaat?! *'Foop:' I said yes! *'Anti-Sparky: '''You raised your voice!!! *(Foop screams like little girl) *'Anti-Sparky: By the way. Do I have something in my eye? *'''Foop: I don't see anything. *'Anti-Sparky:' You looked me in the eye!!! *'Foop '(terrified): If I look away and whisper can I tell you about my diabolical plan to get rid of Sparky? *'Anti-Sparky:' I assume you're gonna destroy him. Perhaps by luring him into a bath of acid. *'Foop:' Actually I was going to throw the tennis ball really far so it will take him weeks to fetch it. *'Anti-Sparky (under his breath):' Loser... ---- *'Foop:' Hello you moronic mutt! Meet your anti-self! *'Sparky:' Hey, I know you. You're Poop! And if you're really the anti-me, you both probably up to no good. Well, the jig's up 'cause I'm gonna warn Timmy before... (Anti-Sparky poofs a tennis ball) ...BALL!!! (Anti-Sparky throws the ball) *'Foop:' Go fetch! *(Sparky runs away to catch the ball) *'Foop: '''Okay Anti-Sparky. It's time for you to take Sparky's place and make the Turners miserable! *'Anti-Sparky: You got it Poop. *'Foop: '''It's Foop. *'Anti-Sparky: (growls) *'Foop '(screams like litte girl): Sorry I corrected you again! Don't hurt me! ---- *'Mr. Turner:' Hey Sparky! Oooh, I think you stayed in the pool too long. You've turned blue and your eyes are red. Also you smell like a graveyard. Anyway, check out my new diamond grill I got to go with my diamond grill. I've always wanted one these ever since I saw one in the store fifteen minutes ago! *(Anti-Sparky destroys the grill with a laser beam) *'Mr. Turner:' My new grill! (cries) I'm so sad that I don't even wanna ask how you can shoot lasers from your tail. ---- *'Mrs. Turner:' Hey Sparky! I'm practising the dive you taught me. (Mrs. Turner lands in an empty pool, because Anti-Sparky pulled out the cork) That was mean. You've broken my heart... and my body. ---- *'Foop: '''Outstanding work Anti-Sparky. You truly are man's worst friend! Oh my... it's like petting your own coffin. ---- *'Timmy:' Foop! I should've realised that you were behind this! *'Foop:' That's right! I've switched all good pets with evil ones! Now everyone in Dimmsdale is miserable, while their beloved pets are locked away forever in a secret location in Anti-Faity World Pet Store! Oops, I revealed a secret... *'Timmy:' You'll never get away from this! Because we're gonna stop you! *'Foop:' In your dreams! Get them Anti-Sparky! *'Anti-Sparky:' I told you NEVER RAISE YOUR VOICE! *'Foop:' You know what mister? I have just enough of your empty threats! *(Anti-Sparky devours Foop) *'Foop:' Oh, there's a family here. *'Mr. Johnson:' We're the Johnsons! *'Son:' I'm late for school! *'Timmy:''' Well that takes care of Foop. Category:Season 9 Quote Pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Season 9 quote pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes